1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit memories and particularly to characterization and configuration of such memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) (also sometimes referred to as CPLDs, PALs, PLAs, FPLAs, EPLDs, EEPLDs, LCAs, FPGAs, or by other names), are well-known integrated circuits that provide the advantages of fixed integrated circuits with the flexibility of custom integrated circuits. Such devices are well known in the art and typically provide an “off the shelf” device having at least a portion that can be programmed to meet a user's specific needs. Application specific integrated circuits (“ASICs”) have traditionally been fixed integrated circuits, however, it is possible to provide an ASIC that has a portion or portions that are programmable; thus, it is possible for an integrated circuit device to have qualities of both an ASIC and a PLD. The term “structured ASIC” is used here to refer to such devices.
Structured ASICs are devices that have some predetermined circuit characteristics, but that are also customizable to some degree. For example, a structured ASIC may include a two-dimensional array of many relatively small logic elements (referred to herein as hybrid logic elements or HLEs). The basic circuitry of these HLEs is generally the same or substantially the same, and is provided by a subset of the masks that are used to make the structured ASIC. Accordingly, the masks in this subset can be always the same or substantially the same. The overall function(s) performed by an HLE can be customized to some extent by customizing one or more additional masks used to make a particular structured ASIC product. Similarly, connections to, from, and/or between HLEs can be customized by customizing additional masks used to make the product. Because the structured ASIC has the same basic circuitry, the task of designing it to perform particular tasks is greatly simplified, speeded up, increased in reliability, and reduced in cost. An entire ASIC does not have to be designed “from scratch.” Instead, only the customizable masks have to be designed.